Shock of her life
by angelcake1999
Summary: Shock has a lot on her mind. Her studies, Her family, The second puberty, the nightmares, and she reunites with and old "friend" Please R&R this is my first fanfic :) Some of the ideas in this belong to... (please if I left you out let me know I would be happy to add you to the list) evilpanda96 LoKi-Shiver
1. Chapter 1

Walking in the woods. Shock was used to the breeze and the trees. It was starting to get dark. She started to go back to the tree-house but then it dawned on her. "Where was she?" she thought. She started just walking in one direction hoping that she would come to a cabin, camp, or something. She walked in what she thought would be North and she walked that way for it seemed forever. The woods she was walking in started to thicken. Panic started to set in. She started walking faster then she broke out into a run but no matter how hard she tried she could not get out of the woods. She stopped and caught her breath.*SNAP* Shock whirled around. There in front of her stood Oogie-Boogie. "Hello Witchy." He said in his slick voice. He grabbed her with his coarse burlap hand. It was burning she felt as if she were on fire. She couldn't do anything...

Shock screamed. Shock sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily. She had just woken up from a nightmare. "It was only a dream. Only a dream." She repeated to herself over and over again rocking back and forth in her purple bed. No matter how hard she tried she could not catch her breath. This one was different. This one was real or at least it felt real. The burlap burned her skin. She could still feel her arm burning. She looked at it. She had burn marks on her arm. Her arm was still on fire. She didn't understand. How did her arm get burnt. ::It must have been Lock. It had to have been. But that still didn't explain her dream:: She got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She was still thinking. ::What if he was really back. He always had the power to go into peoples dreams:: "No" she said out loud. "No. We saw him die. He can't be back."

It had been 7 years since Oogie-Boogie had died. She was no longer that little girl that looked up to him as an Evil-Saint. She knew he had gone too far. She knew when to stop. She paused. She was at Lock's room. Should she tell him about her dream and the burn? ::No he will just think you are paranoid and will taunt and tease you about it forever. He won't let you live it down:: She kept on walking. She reached the kitchen and was at the freezer. She reached to open it and screamed. Her whole body writhed in pain. She collapsed from the pain. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Lock sat up. Shock had screamed usually once a night; but twice.

Shock opened her eyes. Tried to move but winced in pain. It was morning. She could fell the Pumpkin suns warmth. She looked up and saw her brothers looking at her strangely. She tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered the dream and the burn but she tried and tried but couldn't remember how she got on the floor. She remembered a scream and extreme pain but that was it.

"Shock?" asked Barrel concerned.

"What?" she responded.

"How did you get on the floor?" Lock asked.

"Like hell if I know. I have been trying to remember but I can't" Shock replied. "I remember a scream and pain. That's it."

"You screamed twice." Lock said curiously

"Yes." Shock said sarcastically. "I had a nightmare. That's it. Nothing more. Now if you two would be so kind as to get me to the couch. Seeing as I can't move"

The two boy looked at each other embarrassed. They both realized that she had been laying on the ground the entire time. They picked her up and moved her to the couch. Once they set her down she tried to move her fingers but gasped as pain shot up her arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Lock. She wasn't sure what to think of that question. She knew the answer but the way he asked it was not like him. It actually sounded concerned.

"A witch's body has to get used to the uneven flow of magic in their body. And when it is too much for it to handle the body shuts down temporarily and it hurts." Shock replied. "Really bad." She added weakly then gave a weak smile.

"So when can you move again?" Barrel asked.

"Like hell if I know. I can't even move my fingers." Shock replied sharply.

"Fine. No need to be rude." Barrel replied curtly. "Bitch" he muttered to himself.

It was 5 o'clock before she could move again. Lock and Barrel were out in town pranking the mayor or something. Her head was killing her. She just wanted to go outside and walk. Just walk away from everything. The dream, the magic, everything. She was done with it. All of it. She started toward the elevator.

*Tink* *Tink*

She stopped dead in her tracks. That was coming from the pipe Oogie Boogie used to communicate with them. He would tap like that is he wanted something.

*BOOM*

She jumped. The boards that were over the mouth were sucked in through the pipe. She walked toward the pipe and heard Oogie's signature cackle. ::Oh god no. This is not possible. How could he... Wait. She was asleep that's it she was not awake at all she was sleeping soundly on the couch she was just having another nightmare. I mean you saw Oogie die::

"Come here Witchy. I know your there." The pipe cooed.

She started to back away but the pipe started sucking her in. There was no way out of it. She was going to find out if he was back or not whether she wanted to or not. She grabbed the edge of the pipe and held on for dear life. Her hat flew back and her waist length black hair was let down. She finally lost all feeling in her fingers and let go.

She opened her eyes. She was in the casino but where was Oogie. Panic started to set in. She ran to the ladder. She fell after she felt the chain pull on her leg. She was chained to the wall. She was stuck with no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock saw a figure move in the distance by the old toy soldiers that Jack danced on all those years ago.::No no it can't be:: She tried to scream. She realized she had something over her mouth. She couldn't scream run or anything. She was trapped.

The figure moved closer and came into the light. "Hello Witchy." said Oogie Boogie with his evil buggy smile. ::What am I going to do I can't do anything. Where are my dumb cohorts when you need them:: she thought with panic. She looked up at him and backed away to the wall.

"What's wrong witchy. Scared of an old friend." Oogie said sarcastically. "Here I'll cut to the chase. You will help me get stronger."

Shock shook her head and backed up further. She wasn't going to help him do anything. She screamed a muffled scream. Oogie had grabbed her arm and It burned. It burned like nothing before. He pulled her up off the ground and brought her to the light. "Let me rephrase that." Oogie said "You WILL help me get stonger. whether you want to or not."

Shock let out a muffled scream. And shook her head furiously. She was NOT going to help him. "I have seen your dreams, your fears, and mostly your mind." Oogie said bringing his face dangerously close to hers."You will help me. Or you will die right here right now." Shock started tearing up. Her arm was on fire but she was not going to give in. She shook her head again. Oogie threw her against the wall with such force she felt her ribs crack. Oogie walked away and came back with a rope. "I have seen the back of your mind. I saw how you died. You were so scared. You knew you weren't a witch." Shock started crying. Memories came flooding back to her.

She was 9. She was in the field playing with her friend Julie. Then the field just died, the trees, the grass, and all the animals in it just died. Julie looked at her and screamed. Julie ran. She ran after her. Julie made it to the mayor. "She is a witch! She was laughing then everything in the field just died. EVERYTHING" Julie screamed.

"Arrest that girl for witch craft."

"NO!" screamed Shock and she was back to reality. She was bawling at that point. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to help me or not." Asked Oogie holding up the rope.

Shock nodded slowly. She couldn't take it. He was too strong.

A smile spread across Oogie's burlap face. "Now. You will not tell the others about this. They will know in due time. If they find out... Then I will kill you understand?" Shock nodded still crying. Oogie undid the chains on her hands and legs and let her go. "Don't forget about your commitment." Oogie added when she was up the ladder. ::Forget how could she forget::


	4. Chapter 4

Shock got to her room as quick as she could. She didn't think she could face Barrel or Lock when they got home. She started crying. ::What would they think if they knew you gave in so easily. They would think you are weak and a fool:: Her subconscious told her.::You are stronger than what you led onto Oogie. He thinks you are weak. What would everyone think of you. What would Lock think? Wait what?:: She often found her mind drifting to him. She shook it off. ::Either way i am going to die. I am going to tell them when they get home. No I can't. Yes you can.:: She didn't know what to think any more. What was she going to do?

Then she heard the elevator come back up and Lock and Barrel were laughing hysterically. She started bawling again. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Maybe before she was killed before but never like this.

"Shock? Are you okay?" Lock asked through her door.

" Y-yea. I'm fine" She lied.

"Okay just checking." Lock replied.

(LOCKS POV)

He heard her crying as he was walking away. ::What is her problem. She won't come out of her bedroom. Wait what if she's hurt!:: He thought with panic rising through him::She said she was fine though. But does that mean that she is? Shock never really told the truth about what was going on inside of her. She was not very open with her feelings. She keeps them to herself but I can always tell. Right?::

He kept on walking. He sat on the couch and started eating a jawbreaker. He wanted to clear his head so he decided to go for a walk. He got up and started walking to the elevator.

*Tink Tink*

He froze.::That can't be... No it was just the wind:: He shook off the thought and kept on walking. He got to the elevator and went down. He got off and headed toward the graveyard. He walked and walked till he reached the last gravestone. He sat down and leaned against it looking at their house. Shock avoiding him played over and over again in his head. He couldn't get it out.::What is her problem?:: He thought again.

::SHOCKS POV::

Lock had just the tree house. She had heard him leave. She saw him sit against the gravestone and look back at the house. She had started crying again. She sat in a ball on her bed. She lay her head against her knees. Her neck burned. She didn't dare leave her room though. She got up to use the bathroom. She screamed and collapsed. Her whole body contracted in pain and then went numb. Then her whole world went black.

::LOCKS POV::

Lock just sat there until he heard a scream. Then he raced back to the tree house as fast as he could. He felt he wasn't going fast enough. He go up the elevator and ran to Barrel.

"What the hell was that?" Lock asked Barrel"It came from Shock's room. I called her name but she didn't answer." Barrel replied.


End file.
